


Outstretched

by inkubusmb



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Finale, this was just supposed be some cute and simple glitra but i got carried away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkubusmb/pseuds/inkubusmb
Summary: Catra comforts Glimmer after another tiring battle.
Relationships: Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	Outstretched

**Author's Note:**

> just something i wrote up real quick for a friend. enjoy!

Shouts rang out. Both Brightmoon and Salineas medics rushed to attend to the injured fighters scattered throughout the battlefield. The air was tinged with the scent of smoke, which clogged the pink sky. Even with the battle won, it was still chaotic. The invading Horde soldiers - clones who were still stuck to the ways forced upon them by Prime - were either being led to their temporary holding cells, or still lay unconscious along with the people who had fallen while trying to defend against the attack. Remnants of the surrounding architecture lay beside them.

Catra tried to avoid the cracks running across the smooth, blue floor as she looked for someplace Glimmer could rest. Both of their breaths were ragged, Glimmer even more so after spending the entire fight firing off spell after powerful spell. Her staff had been handed off to an attendant for safekeeping. Seemed like that had been the only thing keeping her up, so Catra stepped in to replace it, letting Glimmer throw her arm over her shoulder as a way to keep the girl on her feet.

If she was grateful for Catra’s help, she didn’t show it.

“Catra, I’m fine,” Glimmer rasped. Something in her lungs rattled as she spoke.

Catra winced. “Stop talking. You need to rest.”

“But-”

“I mean it, Glim,” Catra shut her down with a scowl. “If you say one more thing, I’m gonna drop you.”

Glimmer looked ready to fight, but her exhaustion quickly won over. She let out a frustrated huff before closing her mouth, letting Catra lead her to a safe spot where she could catch her breath.

The two of them had gotten far enough from the chaos that they couldn’t hear the aftermath of the battle anymore. It was drowned out by a murmuring flow of water, which ran through and around the clearing they’d walked into. Catra nudged Glimmer towards a set of benches in the middle. They were arranged around a white, ornately decorated fountain. The water in its pool poured out of four openings and into four streams that ran across the floor, until they reached the surrounding walls.

Glimmer didn’t say anything else as Catra brought her over to one of the seats. It didn’t look incredibly comfortable, but it would have to do for now. Catra’s shoulders were starting to ache.

She sat Glimmer down as carefully as she could. Glimmer removed her arm from Catra when it seemed like her legs weren’t going to collapse on her, and she let out a long sigh.

“Thanks,” she muttered. She sounded so tired. Her eyes shut as she rested her head against the bench.

Catra moved back. “You have your tracker pad on you, right?”

“Mhm.”

“Good. I’m gonna go check on the others.”

Glimmer opened her eyes with a start. “Wait, you’re leaving? Why? You need to take a break too.”

“No offense, but I’m not as tired as you. I can still… I don’t know, help the medics or something.”

Glimmer frowned. It tugged at Catra’s heart, but it wasn’t enough to combat the guilt she felt as she looked at the destruction around her. After all, she’d done the same amount of damage to Salineas before. Now was her chance to make up for it.

She was about to turn and leave when a firm grip on her arm stopped her.

“Wait.” Glimmer held onto Catra, desperation leaking into her voice. “Can you stay? I don’t…” She faltered. “I don’t know if I can handle being alone right now.”

Out on the battlefield, her demeanor had been brave and inspiring. But now that they were alone, the imposing title of Queen fell away, leaving behind someone who was still scared of her new role. Her other hand was balled into a fist, as if she was trying to stop herself from shaking. The recent fight had really done a number on her, in more ways than one.

Catra swallowed the lump in her throat. She softly reassured, “Yeah, alright. I can stay.” She paused. “I’ll stay for as long as you want.”

Glimmer reluctantly let go of her, and Catra sat down, her muscles tense and stiff. Both from the strain she’d just put them under, and because of the butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

She didn’t know what to say to make Glimmer feel better, so she stayed quiet. Thankfully, her presence seemed to be all Glimmer needed. The princ- no, the queen’s shaking subsided soon enough, and she slowly unclenched her fist.

The surrounding environment must’ve helped, too. Catra hadn’t had the chance to appreciate it before, but this place was beautiful. Beautiful and serene, at least when it wasn’t under attack. Small waterfalls that lined the walls cascaded into tiny pools in the floor, each of which were lined with rings decorated with colorful seashells. The babbling water soothed Catra’s nerves.

The chamber they sat in was open to the sky, so a faint pink hue illuminated the murals painting the walls. Most of them looked like they depicted the kingdom’s history, but the one Catra was focused on was set up right across from where they sat. It was bright, colorful, and lavish, something Catra would’ve scoffed at a year ago. The paint must’ve been made up of gemstones as far as she knew, because it shimmered in the fading sunlight.

It didn’t show anything significant. Just people - a family, maybe - sitting around a table while the sun rose in the background. There wasn’t enough detail for facial expressions, but the piece radiated… happiness. The mural on its left showed some kind of victory, so this one had to represent what came after that: an era of peace. Unfortunately, one that was short lived.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” came Glimmer’s voice from beside her, startling Catra out of her focus. Her gaze rested on the same mural. Thankfully, she was looking better. Her breathing was back to normal, and some color had returned to her cheeks.

Catra remembered Glimmer’s question, and nodded.

Glimmer looked down at her hands as she continued, “The last time I saw it - or, the last time I actually paid attention to it - was when I was just a kid. My dad brought me along for… something. I don’t remember exactly what, but it wasn’t anything serious. It might’ve just been a casual visit.”

She paused. The water in the fountain behind them continued to splash and flow.

“It was nice,” she quietly said. “Of course, it didn’t last forever. That was when we found out about the Horde. How they had taken over Scorpia’s kingdom, and how they were starting to attack nearby villages. And then…” She trailed off.

Catra wanted to reach a hand out. “Glimmer?”

Glimmer shook her head. “Sorry. I went kind of off track there.”

There was something bothering her, something other than their recent battle, and it was putting Catra on edge. “Why are you thinking about that stuff? The Horde’s long gone.”

“Is it?” Glimmer questioned. Her mouth twisted for a second, and then she asked, “This is, what, the fourth time one of the kingdom’s been hit by this rogue group of clones? They’re far from long gone.”

“Yeah, but these aren’t Horde soldiers. These are just some of Prime’s groupies who haven’t gotten the memo that the war’s over.”

“But that’s the thing. How can we say the war’s over when we’re still fighting?” Frustration was written all over her face. “We beat Prime. We lost so much just to beat him, but look at where we are.” Her voice raised in anger. “Still fighting the same stupid battles.”

She stopped, realizing how angry she’d gotten. A few seconds went by as she took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

In a lower voice, she continued, “It’s just frustrating. We’ve been in this same war since we were kids, and it doesn’t seem to be stopping, no matter what we do.” Her voice wavered as she muttered, “Sometimes it feels like it’ll never stop. Like we’ll have to keep fighting for the rest of our lives.”

Glimmer clenched her fists, and then loosened them again with a sigh. She leaned her head back against the bench and closed her eyes. It didn’t seem like she was angry anymore. Just… tired.

Catra’s chest tightened. It hurt to see Glimmer like this. “I know it feels like it’s been going on forever, but things _are_ getting better.” She gestured at the direction they'd came from. “This attack was brutal, yeah, but it wasn’t as bad as the last ones. We just have to stick it out until we finally beat them for good.”

Glimmer opened her eyes, though her attention seemed to be elsewhere. She quietly responded, “And what if we don’t? What if something else comes along and attacks us?”

“Then…” Catra floundered for a bit, and then she doubled down. “Then we’ll fight them off too.”

“For how long?”

Catra’s ears flattened. “I don’t know. But… just remember that you’re not alone in this. Even if you think that you’ll have to keep fighting, know that we’ll be right by your side every step of the way.”

She kept her hands in her lap, but her tail gently curled around Glimmer’s leg as she talked. That got Glimmer’s attention. The girl’s lips twitched, like she was about to smile, and she turned her attention towards Catra.

“I know things seem bad right now. Trust me, I get it. But things’ll get better.” Catra took a deep breath, ignoring the painful memories that rose up. “I mean, you’re the one who made me realize that in the first place.”

Glimmer blinked. “I did?”

“Yeah. When we were in Prime’s ship.” Catra rolled her eyes at Glimmer’s astonishment. “Don’t let it get to your head. It’s just that, hearing you talk about all the things you loved about Etheria…” Catra looked away. “It helped. A little. I couldn’t picture a better future for myself when we were stuck there until you showed it to me.”

Rushing water filled the silence that stretched between them.

The fur on the back of Catra’s neck bristled. She could feel Glimmer looking at her. She reluctantly turned back, and found Glimmer gazing at her with soft eyes.

“What?” Catra asked, blushing.

“You never mentioned that before,” Glimmer replied.

“Well, I’m mentioning it now.” Catra was starting to feel vulnerable. She crossed her arms and asked, “Did it help or not?”

Glimmer smiled, making Catra blush even harder. “I think it did. At least for now.” The sparkles in her hair were starting to shine again. “Thank you.”

Despite her embarrassment, Catra couldn’t help but smile too. “Good.”

The pink light that had been covering the chamber slowly darkened into a comforting violet as the sun went down. Small stones built into the floor and walls began to glow, casting a sea-green tint to their surroundings. It gave the atmosphere an ethereal feeling. Catra felt that if she closed her eyes, she could pretend the war outside the room didn’t exist.

Glimmer shifted closer to Catra. There was some hesitancy in her movements, but she relaxed when Catra didn’t move away. Then, slowly, she leaned to rest her head against Catra’s shoulder.

Catra’s breath hitched.

Glimmer’s eyelashes fluttered, until she finally closed her eyes. The last bit of trembling in her arms subsided as she nuzzled gently against Catra’s fur. Her soft breaths brushed against Catra’s neck.

Catra held her breath before she slowly let it out. She uncrossed her arms. The tension in her muscles loosened as she focused on Glimmer’s warmth. She was glad the girl couldn’t see her face right now, because she had the most flustered-looking smile.

She closed her eyes as well and rested her head against Glimmer. The sounds of night falling over the palace washed over them.

Without saying a word, the two reached out and found the other’s hand. Their fingers interlocked.

Maybe they’d have to fight again tomorrow, but for now they had the chance to rest.


End file.
